harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (GBC)
|publisher = |genre = Action-adventure |platforms = Game Boy Color }} Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone in the U.S.) is the first Harry Potter video game for the . Its sequel is ''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' for the Game Boy Color. Description As the game begins, you're starting your first year at Hogwarts. You explore the school and its grounds, gather items for potions, cast spells and battle a dazzling spectrum of adversaries in turn-based wizard challenges. Diversions abound as you solve action-oriented puzzles with Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Albus Dumbledore and a host of unforgettable characters from the now internationally acclaimed J. K. Rowling book. Colourful graphics render Harry's mystical world in spirited detail, making the journey from Privet Drive to Diagon Alley and the Gringotts, then on to Hogwarts and the Forbidden Forest, enchanting and exciting. You can also trade and collect Famous Wizard Cards to unlock rewards and increase Harry's skills. You can trade cards with a friend using a Game Link Cable. And as you attain experience points for Harry, you can upgrade spells and improve Harry's strength so he can take on new opponents. Leave the nonmagical world of the Muggles behind to play as Harry Potter in the Game Boy Color release of . Experience the wizardry, adventure, and thrills of life at Hogwarts.Amazon.com Characters * Harry Potter: an eleven year-old wizard who survived Voldemort's wrath as a baby. * Hermione Granger * Ron Weasley * Neville Longbottom * Draco Malfoy * Albus Dumbledore * Quirinus Quirrell * Minerva McGonagall * Argus Filch * Rubeus Hagrid * Peeves * Lord Voldemort Screenshot_748.png|Harry Potter Screenshot_749.png|Ron Weasley Screenshot_1270.png|Peeves Screenshot 1198.png|Garrick Ollivander Screenshot 1192.png|Rubeus Hagrid Screenshot 1202.png|Boy Screenshot 1219.png|Wizard Screenshot 1216.png|Malkin Screenshot 1229.png|Goblin Screenshot 1223.png|Wizard Screenshot 1227.png|Wizard Screenshot 1224.png|Healer Screenshot 1234.png|Griphook Screenshot 1264.png|Trolley witch Screenshot 1262.png|Scabbers Screenshot 1269.png|Sorting Hat Screenshot 349.png|Argus Filch Objects and actions Screenshot 1209.png Screenshot 1208.png Screenshot 1207.png Screenshot 1210.png Screenshot 1241.png Screenshot 1256.png Other appearances Creatures *Bookworm *Rubeus Hagrid's chickens Clothes *Bastion Belt *Nimble Glove *Buckram Robe *Bulwark Boot *Leather Belt *Vigorous Belt *Fine Fettle Belt *Lined Hat *Robust Belt *Sorcerous Glove *Stamina Belt *Superior Glove *Superior Winter Cloak *Superior Work Robe *Hardened Boot *Optimum Boot *Plain Boot *Superior Boot *Superlative Boot *Blizzard cloak *Wand Waving Glove *Plain work robe *Dragon-hide gloves *Buckram *Dragonclaw Glove *Winter cloak *Pointed hat Items *Comet 260 *Gulliver Pokeby Deck *Gregory The Smarmy Deck *Merwyn The Malicious Deck *Justus Pilliwickle Deck *Porcupine quill *Ingredient Encyclopedia *Bubblegum *Wax vegetables *Wild rice *Chicken noodle soup *Chicken fricassee *Chicken salad *Chicken pot pie *Ruby *Silver Cauldron *Folio Triplicus *Chicken (food) *Box of confiscated items *Famous Witches and Wizard Card match game *Motion sickness Characters *Handsome Poltergeist *Unidentified Hogwarts student interested in earth magic *Helena Ravenclaw *Irma Pince *Quirinus Quirrell *Malkin *Hogwarts Express conductor *Winston *Winston's niece *Derek (Wizard Card Collectors' Club) *Wizard Card Collectors' Club *Unidentified boy who attended Charm School *Unidentified boy who attended Charm School's father *Broom Shop shopkeeper *Boy who failed Avifors Spell *Cuthbert Binns *Pomona Sprout Locations *Flourish and Blotts *Armoury *Hogwarts Library *Mr Mulpepper's Apothecary *Vault 998 *Potion-Mixing Room *Potions market *Charm School *Classroom 5B *Cuthbert Binns's office *First-Floor Girls' Toilets *Dragon Section *Secret Muggle Room *Weasley Supplies Bargain Basement *Weasley Candy Emporium *Broom Shop *Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher's office *Pomona Sprout's office *Music Classroom Spells *Spell equipping *Curse of the Bogies *Earth magic Potions & Ingredients *Bicorn *Asphodel *Dittany *Octopus Powder *Snake fang *Horn of Bicorn *Aconite *Herbicide Potion *Wormwood *99 Bottles of Wiggenweld Potion *Nettle Behind the scenes * This version has a glitch during the part where you need to find ingredients for Snape. One of them is supposed to be found by examining a tapestry in Snape's office. However, if you get the other ingredient first, the one in Snape's office will never appear and you will be forced to restart the game. * In the book and film, Harry witnesses Snape and Quirrell's interaction alone and in the Forbidden Forest and a school corridor, respectively. But in this game, he witnesses the scene along with Ron, Hermione and Neville on the third floor during the Midnight Duel scene. See also * Notes and references Category:Game Boy Color video games (real-world)